I've Got The Magic
by bandgeekgirl13
Summary: Oc-Arianne Pendragon  The adventures of Merlin throughout the seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Arianne stepped into Morgana's chambers; Morgana was like a sister to her. They usually were found walking and talking together around the castle. Arianne really didn't have anyone else to confide in; her twin brother, Prince Arthur, certainly wouldn't understand her as well, though the two were also close.

"Hello, Ari." Morgana greeted, smiling at Arianne's old nickname. She had been the one to first call her by it. It had basically caught on to everyone besides King Uther, her father. Morgana's maid, Gwen, was tidying up the room.

"Guess what I heard?" Morgana says, her eyes gleaming with interest. "Arthur has a new servant, yet again. His name is Merlin."

This, needless to say, wasn't uncommon. Arthur's servants usually did not last very long at all. The last one he had only lasted a week. Arthur either didn't like his servants or they didn't like him, either way they clashed. Arthur had a good heart but he didn't always have the best of attitudes.

Arianne could not hide her giggles, "Merlin? Really? I guess we will have to see how long this one lasts, won't we?"

"I guess we will." Morgana smirks. "Anyway, I am going to go riding. So if you'll please excuse me." Arianne nodded and let Morgana through. Arianne herself had someplace that she needed to be anyway.

Before they both exited the room, Morgana dismissed Gwen. "It is far too nice a day to stay inside, don't you think?" She persisted when Gwen shied away her offer.

"Okay, you're right." Gwen smiled, and set down Morgana's pillows. "Thank you, my lady." Morgana nodded, smiling at Gwen.

The three each went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin paced around Prince Arthur's room, a worried expression on his face and he looked quite buried deep in thought. An unexpected rasp at the door caught his attention. Merlin opened it to find the King and his son, Prince Arthur.

"Ah, yes," the king was saying to Arthur. "I am sure you will do me proud in the tournament."

"Thank you, father." Arthur responds and nods his head in respect as he watched his father make his way back to the end of the corridor. Once he saw Merlin his face fell considerably in annoyance.

"Merlin! Are you working or are you exercising? Come on, Merlin, I need my boots polished, laundry done, a clean ro-"

A sharp knock on the door made Arthur jump a bit. After he snapped out of his reverie he motioned for Merlin to open the door. Merlin, who had picked up Arthur's laundry sighed, setting it down and finally answering the door.

"Hello, is Arthur here?" The girl asks, glancing into Arthur's chambers curiously. Merlin noted they had the same blonde hair and the same eyes. Definitely siblings. He also sensed something else about her, but soon decided he was just imaging things.

Before Merlin had a chance to reply, "I am right here," A voice from inside says, and the girl enters the room. Merlin continued on with the chores Arthur had sent him to do as the girl made her way over to her brother.

"I wanted to wish you luck in the tournament tomorrow. There will be a lot of great knights entering." She says, sitting down at the table, staring up at her brother.

"It sounds almost as if you don't think I can beat them," Arthur says, "did you forget that I am the standing champion?"

"Just reminding you of the fact that you are, like me, a mere mortal. Anyway, you know I am only teasing."

"Oh no, no idea at all." Arthur grins. "And did you know that you are without a doubt my least favorite sister, Arianne? Seems like Morgana has some competition for that spot."

"Luckily for me, she is technically the king's ward then," The girl, Arianne smiles and stands up. "I can't stay for long, Morgana and I are to go riding. See you later, then."

"Won't miss you, " Arthur teases, "and anyway, Merlin and I have some training to do, don't we, Merlin?"

Merlin sighs, tilting his head, "More like murder, or attempted murder. Last tim-"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Merlin. See you, sister." Arthur waves a hand at Arianne as Merlin picked up Arthur's armor and equipment.

Ari chuckled, "Good-bye and good luck to you both."

She headed outside and met Morgana. From then on the two gossiped and had a laugh. Most of the talk was of the coming tournament.

"Imagine it, Arthur having help from a girl." Morgana was saying. Arianne nodded, her smile lingering a few moments before a fit of laughter followed.

"Though it will probably never happen," Morgana added, then laughed again.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Arianne strolled through the corridors of the grand castle, they had just gotten back from their ride. A few knights had arrived today for the tournament not too long ago, one of them, Knight Valiant was making his way towards the two.<p>

"I come in peace, my ladies," He says, bowing his head respectfully and kissing their hands before glancing up at Morgana and Arianne. Morgana's face colored slightly; Knight Valiant was handsome. Ari glances up at her, biting back a smile.

"How are you?" Ari asks.

"Good but tomorrow I will be even better, I hope." Valiant replies. "I have been told I am a good fighter but I guess tomorrow we'll find out for sure, eh?"

"Ah, yes we will then, the tournament will be greatly intense. The winner will be escorting me to the feast as well," Morgana replies, staring up at him with some interest.

"Really? Then I will be sure to win," Valiant bows his head once more. "If you will excuse me, I must prepare for tomorrow some more. It was nice talking to you," He says and waits a few moments before he starts heading slowly outside. His manservant was waiting with his sword and his shield-it had snakes painted on it.

"And to you as well," Morgana nods and glances at Ari, "This will surely be interesting."

Morgana headed back to her chambers while Ari decided to walk a while longer, enjoying the day. Camelot was bustling with people who were waiting, counting down the hours until the tournament started.

* * *

><p>King Uther watched as the knights each battled each other. He clapped respectfully as another matched ended. Everyone was whispering and chattering around excitedly. The first day of the tournament was almost over. So far, both Arthur and Valiant defeated all their opponents while some of the others weren't quite as lucky. w<p>

Morgana, Arianne and Gwen were all nestled together. Only one more match now and the first day would be over. It was Knight Valiant against Knight Ewan. The crowd cheered as Valiant had his component pinned down and he leaned down himself, using his shield and before his component could get up, Valiant was already ready. He had won yet another match.

"Did you see that?" Morgana asked, "Knight Valiant is certainly good. Perhaps Arthur has some real competition."

Arianne chuckled, "Perhaps. Though I am sure Arthur will win still. My brother doesn't go down that easily."

The crowd slowly left and the knights and the rest of the nobles made their way to the castle in celebration. Knight Valiant and Prince Arthur were getting a lot of attention.

"Where are you from, Knight Valiant?" King Uther asks with great interest.

"The Western Isles, my lord." He replies.

"I saw you fighting today, you have a very aggressive style." Uther notes, raising an eyebrow.

"As I said before my lord, to lose is to be disgraced." He replies, glancing at Arthur. Arthur looked away, uncomfortable.

Uther nodded, glancing up at everyone, "I couldn't agree more."

"It is safe to say tomorrow the day will get even more intense then. Ain't that right?" Another knight insists, grinning as he punched a fellow knight teasingly.

"Excuse me, I think I shall go for a walk," Arianne says, standing up and the king nodded his consent.

Prince Arthur also got up, "I think I shall go as well, but to my chambers. It has been a long day for us all."

The king nodded, "Yes. It is getting late. I shall still be here for a bit. Save the rest of your strength for tomorrow, Arthur." He grins, obviously trying hard not to boast about his son and his skills.

"Yes, goodnight father," Arthur says before he and his manservant Merlin exited into the hall.

Prince Arthur had Merlin go out and polish his armor for tomorrow. Merlin did as he was told and set Arthur's armor down. He headed down into the room with all the armor in it, but as he was about to grab Arthur's he noticed Knight Valiant's armor, one of the snakes had moved!

Or was he just going crazy? A hissing sound filled his ears, but he shook his head. He could have been wrong.

"Is someone there?" He calls out as he walked over to where Valiant's armor was. He inspected it carefully and noticed one of the snakes blinked. He was taken aback and before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pang in his back.

Knight Valiant was right there, facing him, "Are you up to something, boy?"

Merlin shook his head nervously, "Uh no, I'm good...I was just...I...umm...grabbing my master's armor..."Valiant still held his sword up to him, watching him as he walked over to Arthur's armor.

"Well then you best be on your way," Valiant adds, putting down his sword but his glare still remained.

"Uh, right." Merlin grabs Arthur's stuff, almost trips, but then regains his self balance. Then he finally was able to leave the room.

Once he was out, he sighed. He would have to tell Gaius about this. He walked to Gaius's chambers, deep in thought.

"Oh hello," He heard a voice say, he looked up to find Arianne. "Need a hand with that?"

Merlin shook his head, "Uh, no, I'm all good."

"Oh, okay. Are you okay? You seem a million miles away." Ari observes, glancing up at Merlin curiously.

Merlin shook his head again, "Nah, just...tired. It's been a long day."

"Well, if you're sure. Goodbye, Merlin."

"Bye." Merlin says and rushes to get inside. If Arthur was to continue the tournament, he'd end up getting hurt or killed, or both. Valiant was cheating. He would have to be found out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaius!" Merlin yells, shuffling into the physician's quarters, "I've got to talk to you about something urgent."

Gaius sighed, "Hold on a moment, Merlin. I have a patient-Knight Ewain and he needs immediate medical attending to."

Merlin nodded, letting Gaius give Knight Ewain something to help him drift off. Not five minute later, the knight was fast asleep.

"I'm not sure what else to do at the moment-I've never seen that type of wound before. He looks like he's been bitten by something. I gave him some pain reliever earlier and it didn't seem to have helped too much." Gaius mutters, "Anyway, what was it that was so important, Merlin?"

"Gaius, what I have to say may concern him." Merlin sighs, sitting down. Merlin fills Gaius in on his suspicions. Everything from this hissing noise to seeing him feed the snakes in his private chambers earlier.

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "Knight Valiant has earned his fair share of respect here in Camelot. Until these allegations can be proven you had better keep them to yourself. If the king were to hear of this, it would be treason. Though if this is true, I would have to get the venom of the snake that bit him to be able to heal him with the antidote."

"And what happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asks.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He'll die." Gaius replies, placing a cool washcloth on the knight's forehead.

* * *

><p>The crowd watched as the competitors in the tournament slowly diminished. Soon only Prince Arthur and Knight Valiant remained. The real competition was only beginning.<p>

Merlin, who was standing by Gaius, folded his arms. "He'll use his shield against Arthur. I just know it."

"Merlin, we can't let that happen. Perhaps if I can give him the antidote he can confess to the king himself. I am sure the king would trust the word of a fellow knight more than one of a servant. Especially if there's sorcery involved."

Merlin's eyes lit up a bit at this sudden thought. Gaius thought a moment more, "But how will we get an antidote? That's another matter." He wonders aloud.

Merlin mutters something, and then he stalks off, heading back to Arthur

"Merlin?" Gaius calls but Merlin was too far ahead to hear him.

Arianne congratulated her brother. "The final day is coming up fast. Nervous?"

"I don't get nervous," Arthur says, and Merlin scoffed, which made Arthur turn and glare at him. "Did I ask you?" He snaps.

"Well, it's just that everyone gets nervous at one point or another it's not something to be ashamed about." Merlin says as he polished Arthur's armor.

Arianne smiled, "I should be going. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Bye." Arthur grumbled, inspecting Merlin's pitiful work. "You better hope for your sake you catch on fast."

* * *

><p>"So, Valiant, think you stand a chance at defeating my son?" Uther asks, taking a sip of his drink. The celebratory feast had only just begun.<p>

Knight Valiant raised an eyebrow, thinking over his words carefully. "He's a great warrior, my lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I need more knights like you." The king nods at Valiant. Arthur seemed uncomfortable at this thought, which made Morgana smile. Arianne mouthed something to her. Morgana nodded as the knight replied.

"My lord, I would be quite honored."

"Good. Then it's all settled." Uther eyed the other knights for their thoughts. They nodded their own approval at his choice.

"You will make a fine addition." One knight spoke up, holding up his cup.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Merlin's feet moved swiftly as he made his way back to Gaius. In his rush, he almost fell, which would have happened if it weren't for Gaius.<p>

"Whoa, Merlin. Where's the fire? And what's that in your hand?"

"Something that will brighten your day." He replies and unclasps his hand to reveal the decapitated snake head. "Will this do for you to get the venom for the antidote?"

Gaius nods, "Yes." He took the snake's head carefully and headed back to his work bench where a book was opened with the recipe to the antidote. "I've got some work to do now, Merlin. I imagine you do as well. Aren't you supposed to be with Arthur right now at the feast?"

Merlin's mouth forms an 'o' shape, "You're right! Wait…now that we have proof, I think Arthur should know."

"Then you'll need this." Gaius tossed the snake head at Merlin, who luckily caught it. "I already have the venom so I have no further need for it." He explains.

Merlin puts the snake head in his pocket before he dashes outside. "Thanks! Good luck, Gaius!" Gaius shook his head, murmuring something to himself as he started his own work.

Before Merlin knew it, he was on the floor, dumbstruck.

"Watch where you're going, servant boy!" Knight Valiant snaps, though it sounded like it was a threat. The snake head! Merlin stood up, feeling his pockets as he watches the knight slip into his chambers. It wasn't there. He mentally cursed his stupidity.

What was he going to do now? He sighs, pacing back and forth. His heart rate increased as he heard footsteps behind him. Had Valiant noticed his shield? Merlin slowly turned around, pacing himself for the worst.

"Merlin? What're you doing?" Arthur questions, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why you ditched me at the feast. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"I...um…" Merlin's attention shifted as he noticed a green ball rolling around by Arthur's foot. How was he going to get it back?

"Well? I'm waiting." Arthur folded his arms, tapping his foot. Merlin swallowed, watching as Arthur's foot made contact with the floor.

"Sire, I have a perfectly good explanation for this although I do not think we should talk right here." He says, urging himself to think of something.

"And why not?"

"Well…you see…"

"Whatever." Arthur scoffs, turning around and walking towards his own chambers. Merlin was unsure of whether or not he was supposed to follow him. He took a step forward, retrieving the snake head.

"Are you coming? Or do you want another day in the stocks? Really, Merlin, how stupid can you be?" Merlin froze, looking up but was happy to see Arthur hadn't looked behind him.

"Right behind you."

Once they got to Arthur's chambers Arthur sat down in a chair. "So, Merlin, what do you propose to do next time we have a feast?"

"I'll be there. Arthur, I have to talk to you about the tournament—"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin—"

"You listen to me," Merlin interrupts. "If you go out there tomorrow he'll kill you. He's using magic, I know it."

Arthur looked like he was about to say something but when he heard the word 'magic' he stopped a moment. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

Merlin nodded, taking out the snake and explaining more to Arthur. His face was unreadable. "And you will give me your solemn word that what you say is true?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. I would never lie to you." Merlin replies, staring at Arthur. "And once we get Knight Ewain the antidote, he'll be able to testify as well what we say is true."

"Then I believe you," Arthur replies. "I've got to tell my father."


	4. Chapter 4

"This better be important," King Uther says as he enters the throne room. He sits down in a huff but he looked over to Arthur to hear what he had to say. "Now, what is this about?"

"Knight Valiant is using a magical shield in the tournament." The prince announces. A collective amount of gasps filled the room. Arianne gives her brother a questioning look but he ignored her and kept his gaze on his father. His expression never changing.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" The king asks, attempting to look calmer and more collected.

"This is ridiculous, my lord. I would never use magic. Does your son even have any evidence?" Knight Valiant scoffs. "This is just outrageous!"

"Yes." Arthur motions to Merlin. Merlin outstretched his hand with the snake head for the king to inspect carefully. The king's gaze never softened as he looked it over for any evidence of sorcery.

"Can I have a look at the shield?" The king asks and the shield was brought forward, nothing happened. The shield looked completely ordinary in every way. The only difference were that it had only two snakes, not three, which obviously no one else but Merlin noticed this difference.

Arthur sighed, "Well he's not going to let you all see them come alive…" He says rather defensively, giving his father a pleading look. "We also have a witness." He says, filling them in on Knight Ewain.

Gaius stepped into the throne room, a somber expression on his face. Merlin slowly tip toed over to him, trying not to draw attention to him. Which, luckily, Arthur still held the attention of everyone in the room.

"Where's the knight?" He whispers, "The king will want to talk with him. And-"

"That's the thing, Merlin, he's dead." Gaius whispers back urgently, and was about to fill in Merlin on what happened when he heard the king speak suddenly.

"And where is this witness?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, his heart thudding, "He should be here by now." He walked over to the two. "Where is Ewain?"

Merlin looked over at Gaius who was looking at Arthur. "I'm afraid he's dead." He murmured, "I'm sorry."

Arthur stared at the ground a moment. "He's dead." He repeated quietly to himself, though those words were true, he couldn't exactly bring himself to believe it. Their only hope was now gone. He would make a fool of himself by pursuing these ideas any more.

"I'm waiting!" The king's voice boomed. Morgana's eyebrows twitched in thought as she heard these allegations. She glanced over at the knight Valiant, his face had reddened considerably.

"Our witness has died," Arthur announces and the king's face hardened.

Valiant raised an eyebrow, "So you have no proof!"

Arianne sighed, stepping in. She couldn't bear to watch her brother like this, so hopeless. "Has someone seen him using magic? Have you seen him, Arthur?"

"No." Arthur says regrettably. "But my servant, Merlin, thought—"

"Your servant?" Uther shook his head in disbelief. "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

Arianne glanced over at Merlin, would he be the type of person to lie? She watched as Merlin stepped forward, "My lord, I've seen it and I've seen the snakes on his shield come alive."

"How dare you interrupt?" Uther was outraged now, his bad mood from before had worsened. "Guards!" He motioned for them to get Merlin. The guards did as they were told and had almost left the room before yet another voice was heard.

Knight Valiant stepped forward. "Wait. Perhaps he was merely mistaken." He whispered something else to the king, but Arthur didn't quite catch it.

Prince Arthur's father was now giving him a lecture about the true nature and behavior of knights. Knight Valiant was looking smug, "Another thought, if I may, my lord."

King Uther nodded his approval but Valiant had continued anyways. "If your son made these accusations because he is afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

"Do you wish to withdrawal, Arthur?" Arianne steps in, "Forgive me, but he's never done this before and I am not sure why he would do this now, perhaps it was just as you said, Valiant, a mistake. I mean, sorcery is a high crime and Arthur—"

"Arianne, Arthur still may want to withdrawal." Uther says, "He must answer us on his own. Anyway Arthur, is this true?"

"No." Arthur shook his head, staring straight into his father's eyes. "There has obviously been a misunderstanding. I withdrawal my accusation. I apologize, Knight Valiant." That being said, Arthur makes his way out of the throne room, Merlin following close behind.

* * *

><p>Arianne sighs; she was outside Arthur's chambers and decided not to go in as she heard Arthur yelling. She retreated down the hall a bit but looked back once she heard a door close. Merlin shook his head. Arianne watched in awe.<p>

"Was what you said before true?" She questions, her eyes met his own. Merlin stepped forward, leaning closer to her.

"Yes," He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was spying on them. "Though you may not believe me now, but I know there has to be a way to prove it."

Arianne nodded since she had no real reply. Merlin shrugged and left her standing in the hallway. She headed back to her own quarters, ready for a break. Merlin didn't appear to be lying but how did he know what he saw was true?

* * *

><p>The tournament was approaching slowly. Arianne and Morgana walked side by side and eventually sat down at their places by King Uther. Arthur and Valiant met at the middle of the arena, ready and waiting.<p>

"Let the tournament begin," the king watched as they both drew their swords and began the first of many blows at each other. The tense air raised as they both fought fierce. Arianne was only aware of the arena and nothing more. Her focus was on her brother. Valiant's blows were getting more and more serious.

Soon, Arthur's sword was knocked from his hand, and Valiant had him pinned to wall. Though not for long since Arthur retaliated, stepped on Valiant's foot in order to retrieve his sword. Arthur gasped as Valiant pinned him down once more, his sword knocked from his hand once again. This time, it was too far away to retrieve.

"Arthur." Arianne gasped; watching helplessly as the snakes came alive, hissing at her brother. Valiant was caught off guard a moment but then smirked, letting the snakes escape his shield.

"Kill him." Valiant commanded. Morgana poked Arianne, "The sword." She says, pointing at a nearby knight. Arianne nodded, her hands at worked as the retrieved the sword, handing it carefully to Morgana, who tossed it over to Arthur.

Arthur wasted no time killing the snakes as they nipped at him and Valiant lunged at him, but Arthur was quicker. Valiant gasped, Arthur's sword piercing him.

The crowd burst into cheering and applause. Arianne shot her brother a smile, "Congrats," she whispered though and he couldn't hear her, he understood what she was saying. He grinned. That was enough fighting for today, especially with the feast.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Morgana walked arm in arm through the door. The two were bickering once more. Once they got to their seats, Morgana leaned over. "Seems he was saved by us girls after all, though he's too proud to admit it."<p>

"Oh, Morgana, don't let him ruin the moment and get all the glory," Arianne smiles and stood up, making her way over to her brother, who was chatting with Merlin. By the time she arrived, Arthur was already walking away.

"Your brother…" he sighs, shaking his head. "He can be a real prat, although somewhere deep down, he may have a heart after all."

Arianne bit back a laugh. "Yeah, and he is still too proud to admit that without Morgana and I, he wouldn't be here. Though Morgana might not mind so much, he and her are like cats and dogs."

"Sure. Yeah." Merlin seemed to hold back what he really wanted to say but she didn't question it. Merlin headed back to Gaius.

"Who knows, maybe I shouldn't have saved him." Merlin grins, watching as Arthur was gathered around the knights and a few castle girls. Gaius shook his head, leaving the room. "Remember, Merlin, you have work to do tomorrow again."

Merlin groaned, "See, Arthur's useless without me."


End file.
